Amor Superat
by Sev'sgirl17
Summary: RE-POSTED/EDITED Hermione and Draco bounded 6th year prior to Dumbledore's death. Draco turns to the dark and after Hermione is captured and tortured, he wants redemption and helps Hermione destroy his dark master. Will they be able to save the wizarding world? Will their love last?
1. The Torture

_**Hi everyone! I needed to do some altering on this story so I'm reposting all of the chapters I have done so far. I don't think this one is as good as Save Me, but it is an action-adventure-romance! So please review! : ) All favorites, follows and reads are appreciated! So thank you! : )**_

_**I do not own Harry Potter!**_

The icy wind stung Hermione's flushed cheeks as she pressed on through the cotton-thick rolls of fog. A hard, but rather thin layer of ice-draped snow crunched beneath Hermione's frozen feet. _How did this happen? Why?_ Her life was not supposed to become so frightening, disorganized and disheartening. She was meant to _become something_; do things for the good of the magical world and its wondrous creatures! She was the brightest witch of her age and although she had already done so much to aid this fantastic world, such as SPEW, she was being punished for it. She was being punished for befriending Harry Potter. She was punished for being muggle-born.

How many days had passed since she'd escaped she was unsure, but she remembered it clearly…

_The train was about to leave and Hermione was frantic; her chest heaved as she ran to the station- how _could _she have overslept? Completely forgotten? Was it due to the fact that Dumbledore had been slaughtered by a trusted man a mere few days prior? She had not been herself- distracted, uneasy, sorrowful and yet also determined, determined to do something and take action just as she had always done. She was behind Harry Potter one hundred percent and she agreed that taking a year off school to hunt down horcruxes was the only thing left to do to even procure a wee bit of hope that Voldemort could be destroyed. _

_As she ran, she felt something grab her arm- pain twisted through the nerves and the muscle within. She stumbled, fell to the ground and lost consciousness just before hearing a familiar voice cast a spell upon her._

_When she woke, she was seated in a chair in an upright position. She felt a cloth upon her still closed eyelids and gasped as a hand touched her shoulder. "Awaken," uttered a command. Hermione could not respond, just shiver under the cold voice. She knew precisely who this was, but why…? _No, occulmency, Hermione. Do not let him in!

_But fear was taking a toll on her, her stomach felt as if it was squeezing itself into the dark recesses of her abdomen and her nerves tingled as her heart thudded wildly and painfully against her sore ribs. "Wh-what do you come for?" Hermione said softly, speaking any louder would have revealed her squeaky voice. She didn't know where she was, but she highly doubted it was Hogwarts._

"_Silence," The voice said and his arm left her shoulder. An enormous pressure that had been weighing upon her was lifted and she realized that she had been holding her breath. Her lungs relaxed gratefully. _

"_Draco, you have done as I asked, despite the fact that you failed me last time. No need to recount old faults though, you see, I have already provided you with your punishment and now, I provide you with a reward for bringing me this mudblooded girl."_

_Hermione knew he was referring to the murder of Professor Dumbledore. She winced slightly as she felt the Dark Lord approach her again. "Remove the blindfold." He commanded and Hermione nearly jumped as soft and surprisingly gentle hands untied the cloth and stepped away from her. It was Draco Malfoy. For the first time in Hermione's life, she saw pity and what struck her as an apology in his steel blue eyes as the Dark Lord grabbed Hermione by her long brunette locks, yanking her head back so that her chin was now forming a 180 degree angle with the top of her pounding head. _

_The Dark Lord tangled his long fingers into her hair and she winced in pain. Her chest heaved in fear. "Oh yes, this is the mudblood that has befriended Potter. Tell me dear filth, what exactly is it that Potter has been plotting to do? Now that Dumbledore has been finished by the hands of your very own potions master, surely he is planning to find them…"_

_He knew. He was obviously referring to the horcruxes, the one Harry destroyed in the Chamber of Secrets may have struck him as coincidence, but now that the ring was destroyed, surely he was suspecting something. And he would attempt get it out of Hermione so that he could create more horcruxes, or hide the others again, this time more protected… She wasn't sure but she knew if she spoke, he would kill her and kill her friends, family and of course, Harry. "I...I don't know…" She felt his hand on her skull. _Occulmency._ She thought. "Hmm I see…" He smirked and removed his hand. Draco was shoved aside as the Dark Lord stood in front of Hermione- his icy white skull and fiery red eyes bore into her chocolate brown ones. She attempted to look determined and firm in her resolve. "You lie." He spoke softly. _

"_I do not." She stated boldly. _

"_Foolish mudblood! Crucio!" Hermione was thrown from the chair and hit the ground with a heavy thud. Her body writhed in pain and trembled from the force of the unforgiveable cast upon her. She screamed and Draco stepped forward instantly, but said nothing. Hermione felt her muscles contract, they felt as if they were having an internal battle with her nerves, her organs. She wanted it to end, she wanted it to stop, but the "merciful lord" did not relent. _

_Hermione remembered it; she had been tortured and tossed around until she'd passed out entirely. She knew Neville's parents had endured the Cruciatus Curse to the point where they went mentally insane. Would she?_

_She never knew who else had occupied the vicinity, she had not cared. They had dragged her into a room, locked the door and kept her there for what had felt like days without food or water only to hope she would reconsider, that she would talk, if they were planning on using Veritaserum then it would be the end. At this point, it would be the end for her whether she talked or not. _

Hermione was brought back from her reverie when she spotted lights in the distance. A village? Excitement grew inside her belly as she neared the lights, still crunching over the snow she suddenly stopped. A sound had startled her and quickly she ducked behind a large fallen tree. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around her trembling body as she waited. Someone had definitely been following her and although she wasn't sure if they were still nearby or not, she could no longer hear the footsteps that had been shuffling along with hers. Hermione felt the hunger that had been twisting inside her stomach since before she'd left her captors' just hours ago press firmly within her but knowing it was too dangerous to move on, she lay down, using the log as a wall and fell asleep. The thick blanket of night sheltered her and she was unaware that a young, blond-haired man had approached in the night, watching her tremble in the cold.


	2. The Rescue

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She was still snuggled up against the ice-frosted log and daylight was struggling to shine through the heavy clouds that shrouded the cold earth. Hermione started to sit up, but she felt dizzy and weak. Her body screamed at her to just lay back down, when she remembered the village nearby. Hermione slowly forced herself to stand and started out towards the village.

Fear struck her when she felt a hand touch her arm. She spun around fast- too fast and slipped on the icy frost, nearly falling to the cold ground when the hand tightened and pulled her to a steady position. "Granger, are you okay?"

"Malfoy! Get away from me!" Hermione retorted and tried to shake off the hand, but she was too weak. Draco surveyed her condition, she looked extremely pale, and she was shivering violently.

"I know you must hate me right now," Draco began but Hermione cut him off. "You stunned me, dragged me to your manor, and merely watched as Voldemort tortured me. And don't tell me you didn't enjoy it! You've hated me since the day you met me only because I was friends with Harry and a muggle-born." She had not originally intended to go off like this.

Draco watched her vent and hesitated, deciding it was better not to feed the fire. He promptly changed the subject, "Let me buy you something to warm you up."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "What? Are you mad? Why are you doing this?" She was glaring daggers at the young wizard before her. "You cast the spell, led me to the Dark Lord, and I was tortured for information on Harry! Whether I talked or not, he is probably on the move, taking care to hide those horcruxes and destroy Harry! He won't wait and we're running out of time. You need to go now. I have to find those horcruxes, even if I have to do it alone!" She tried to pull away again.

Draco raised an incredulous eyebrow. "You think that is wise? Look I will explain everything to you, just not here. This isn't the place right now."

Hermione relented, she was too tired and in spite of her incessant glares and silence, Draco took her to the village- Falmouth. The small pub that had issued the lights Hermione had spotted through the gloom and fog of night was nestled between a book store and a wooden fence that marked the boundaries of the tiny, but quaint village. The twosome could smell coffee and fresh-baked bread from inside the pub which caused both of their stomachs to growl. Draco himself had not eaten much for the past few days; he had been strangely worried about Hermione- or perhaps just guilty. He had always hated her, well with the exception of last year, and he'd had witnessed the pain in her eyes, the way she was so strong and did not allow the pain to cause her to confirm anything the Dark Lord had questioned. She knew without the confirmation, he would not know if he was wasting time and energy with the horcruxes or if he was right to hide them in more secure locations, perhaps even guard them on his own person.

Draco opened the door and led the way into the pub. As she stepped in, the tired witch felt her cold body shudder from the exuberating heat that relaxed her effortlessly. She walked over to a table in the corner; it was near the fire place burning thick flames that licked the warm atmosphere of the shady little pub. She laid her head on the table and looked over at the bar where Draco was standing and speaking to a scruffy looking man behind the counter. She could not hear what they were saying, but Draco pulled out some money from the front of his thick woolen coat that was over his usual black suit.

Hermione lifted her head and began fiddling with the strands of thread off her robes. Draco sat down across from her and steel blue eyes looked into hers. "How are you feeling?" He asked this tentatively.

"Why do you care? I am surprised you haven't yet called me mudblood. Perhaps you'll feed me, gain my trust and then just bring me right back to-"

"Never," Draco shook his head violently. "Look Granger, I left too, I left to get away from them, from the mess I have gotten myself into. I _can't do this_. I am not cut out to become a Death Eater and to be honest; I do not believe my father is either. You know as well as I do that what happened between us last year changed how we feel about each other. I don't despise you like I once did. And I know you don't either, you're just mad."

"You've last spotted." Hermione rolled her eyes. In all honesty, she was a bit perplexed, Draco was in her presence and permitting her to thrust angry words and accusations at him freely, it was as if he wasn't Draco at all... although they did share something once in sixth year, it was very abrupt, and Hermione had been sure he was just in an odd way or perhaps he was trying to humiliate her still further… she couldn't let him control her and what if he tried to convince her out of her mission?" Suddenly nervous, Hermione began to stand and leave. "I should go."

"No," Draco urged, but he did not reach out towards her or fluster as she stood. "I know what you're thinking. I've called you mudblood, humiliated you, said horrible things to you, Potter, and Weasley, but believe me aside from still relentlessly picking on Potter and Weasel, I can't do this anymore. And I take opportunities as they come to me and this, helping you and getting away is my best chance of surviving and of redeeming myself. Can't you detect the coward in me? I can't face them."

Hermione slowly sat back down, if Draco was anything, he was a coward. "But you're willing to run around finding horcruxes? It's not a paradise; it will be difficult and dangerous! And you can't come! And _redemption_? Since when have you ever cared about doing anything for anyone besides yourself?"

Draco thought for a moment then spoke, "It is easier to run after a problem I can handle than try and fix something I can't. I can't control how my parents feel, how Voldemort feels, I can't control my past or go back and say my leaving was just a big misunderstanding. I can't pretend that I care more for you, or the good of the wizarding world more than I care about myself, but at least if I do this, my actions will redeem me, in a way. People may not hate me so much. And, I'd live."

Hermione scoffed, "As Slytherin as ever I see." Draco grinned, "That's what you said that night, too."

"What night? In the corridor?" Draco nodded, Hermione recalled that night clearly. How surprised she was at Draco's actions, how it felt like a trap or a trick, but that night was not the beginning of a heated, but hidden romance that they'd shared. It was the end.

"_Draco we can't do this, you and I are so different, we believe in different things, we are different people, and you have been horrible to me in the past…"_

"_Shh, please, just let this be, don't you believe there is a reason for us to be together tonight?" His gray eyes searched hers hungrily. "For months, things have been this way, hiding, sneaking around, talking, flirting… This year, it has been the roughest one of my life."_

_"I know, but-"_

_"Hermione, you know I wouldn't do it if it weren't absolutely necessary." Draco was grave and his eyes were solemn. "Just because we're on different sides, doesn't mean we can't be together." _

_Hermione's eyes were latched onto the steady gaze of Draco's. He was serious. "Slytherin as ever, I see. Where did this come from?" Hermione asked softly. "This so unlike you… and it dies, Draco. Without Dumbledore, my side may lose. Harry is strong, but-"_

_Draco's response was not presented to her through soft speech, but rather a tender kiss, one that electrified her very being and illuminated her soul. She felt so free, so beautifully free and her heart pattered lively in the safety of her ribs. Hermione pulled away gently and wrapped her arms around Draco who whispered, "I know you're afraid, but I wouldn't let anything happen to you."_

_Hermione had believed him. And now here they were. That same night, Draco and been unable to murder Dumbledore and Snape had finished the deed. Hermione hadn't known how to fell. Happy because Draco hadn't done it that the man she'd believed in truly wasn't evil? Or sad that Dumbledore was dead and here Draco was, still playing puppet to his father and Voldemort?_

That night was not the first encounter, for weeks Draco and Hermione had been "connecting" and neither knew quite where it was coming from. It was all very sudden and Hermione- who had always hated him- had no idea how to handle it all. But she too felt an attraction to him and despite the fact that originally she believed he just wanted her body, they had actually developed a relationship. Unfortunately, it had been ruined. This was their first interaction since then. She recalled his words, _"Let us be..."_ Obviously, he'd needed that comfort prior to Dumbledore's fall. Because when he'd left her that night in the corridor, he was crying and Hermione never knew why. Until now, that is.


	3. The Misson

Hermione nodded, "That was a mistake; we should never have done that."

"Yes, we should have, and honestly, we should have done that sooner, I have made some horrible decisions in my life, Hermione." She smiled at the use of her first name again. "But something has changed me, ever since the day after… well the night that happened, actually." Draco looked to the table just as the scruffy waiter came over and laid down fresh, warm baguette, potato soup and coffee. Hermione inhaled deeply, but instead of indulging instantly she looked to Draco, who himself, and already began tucking away soup and bread. She sighed, "What was the cost?"

Draco shook his head quickly as he swallowed some of the baguette that he'd dipped in the soup, she'd never seen anyone eat so greedily. "No, it was my treat. Eat." He ordered as he took a spoonful of soup. Hermione looked to her food and took her spoon to the soup. The warm, chunky liquid warmed Hermione's interior and soon she found herself eating quickly. When she had finished every crumb and spoonful she began sipping the coffee. Draco watched her inquisitively and spoke, "Where are you headed now? Horcrux finding? What is a bloody horcrux?"

Hermione hesitated and sipped again, "They are pieces of his soul split and laid in various objects, they could be scattered anywhere and if Harry is to defeat him, we must find them. I will most likely travel to the Burrow and meet with them to begin devising a scheme to hunt them down." She paused, "I trust you, Draco, as surprising as that is, I do, but I don't have faith in you. Harry knew you were not going to murder Dumbledore. And I know we had something, we have for a while, but that must end. I need to complete this task."

Draco waited for a moment before responding, "I could help you, I know about the Dark Lord, and things that most others do not and it could be beneficial. Maybe you and I could work together. I need to stop this anyway, I can't live like this! I've told you. We could hunt them, while Potter and Weasley build an army. That way I could come without having to tolerate them."

Hermione considered this, he had been a Death Eater for a while and had lived with one for his entire life, and it seemed almost silly not to consider bringing him into her plan especially if he was so eager to help. She could use his knowledge, cunning, wit, and his company, but how would Harry and Ron feel about this. Perhaps she could floo them. She stood up and Draco mocked her action. "Let's go. But know if you betray me, you're dead to me." Draco didn't know if this threat was literal or figurative.

The twosome stepped into the fireplace of the pub, took the ash from its place on the mantle and spoke out, "The Burrow."

When they slid out, Hermione fell onto Draco. He groaned as Hermione lifted herself off of him and pulled off her robes revealing a neat blouse, although she had been weak, she'd managed to apparate to the mountains where, despite the warming air of summertime, the cold still snapped the tips. She figured it'd be the least obvious place, and it had been with the exception of Draco tracing her, he'd always been rather good at that, perhaps why Voldemort valued him so. If Draco turned for the worst and had concluded that he did not desire to be a Death Eater, he would make an exceptional Snatcher.

Hermione pulled off her school robes just in time for the twins to bound down the stairs, Mrs. Weasley to enter from the garden and for Ginny, Harry and Ron to show up from an adjoining room. "Hermione!" they cried exuberantly. Hermione was tackled with relieved hugs and nobody seemed to notice Draco standing awkwardly by the scene. He was surveying the house, wrinkling his nose slightly. Some things would never change. The asked numerous questions and fretted over her delicate state when Draco cleared his throat and the family turned to glare, stunned at the fact that Draco Malfoy was standing behind Hermione looking uncomfortable. Harry held up his wand, and Ron followed the gesture. "What are you doing here, Malfoy? Leave before you regret it!"

"Ron! Harry! Please, he wants to help," Hermione stood nearer Draco but did not reach out for him. She quickly explained what had happened to her, where they'd been, and what her next steps were. "I have been considering this. Draco and I discussed it, and thought it best that Harry and Ron focus their energy on building an army and helping with training and preparing for the unavoidable battle, whilst Draco and I hunt down the horcruxes."

"You trust him?" Ron asked eyes wide.

"Yes, I realize it's hard to believe, but he wants to help, and he's being genuine. It would definitely be a good idea to have someone who knows Death Eaters and Voldemort well on our side."

The others considered this for a minute. None of them trusted Draco, but they certainly trusted Hermione. They were worried though, but surmised that Draco probably had nothing up his sleeve, he was smart and sneaky but he was not one to conceal his emotions. In fact, he was pretty transparent. In addition, Hermione was a talented witch and she could handle herself very well, the problem was did they want to take that risk…

Hermione seemed to have understood their hesitation and quickly hugged her beloved friends again. "I know you're scared, but sacrifices must be made, and this is for the greater good. I will-we will- stay in touch. Promise. And if we need help, we know we can call upon you." She leaned forward so that only the two boys could here, "Don't put your faith in him put it in me."

Harry and Ron finally relented and the other Weasley's, too, complied with the idea. Draco was relieved that for once he'd be useful. And his parents didn't even have to know, for all they surmised, he was missing unwillingly or trying to do something _for_ the Dark Lord rather than against him.

…

"We'll leave at the end of summer," he suggested. He had been filled in on Bill and Fleur's wedding and how preparations must be made for the trip. They spent the next few days getting acquainted with one another and trying to get Hermione's strength back, she'd been badly hurt and she desperately needed the care. To everyone's surprise, Draco was more than willing to help. Still, no one trusted him and Harry and Ron kept Hermione's words about putting their faith in her rather than in the Death Eater very literally. Both parties shot menacing glares at each other and a few insults may have been tossed around from time to time unless of course Hermione was around.

Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and Fleur were all genuinely surprised by this. Mrs. Weasley herself was making sure that Hermione was kept quiet, with no exertions to antagonize her weakened body. She also was busy keeping her sons, Ginny, Harry and Draco occupied and it was obvious she feared for the worst. Children, even bright, gifted, almost fully grown children, should not be encouraged to take on the tasks these children were attempting to. Ron and Harry had agreed that staying behind might cause trouble, so they agreed with Hermione suggestion about building an army and devised a plan to also go on the run- for Hogwarts. Perhaps they could stay undetected and find out more there as well as build up an army at Hogwarts amidst the action. The Room of Requirement would aid them in staying unobserved, since they knew Death Eaters had infiltrated both the school and the Ministry and Harry had a price on his head, it would be safer, if less obvious, to hide at Hogwarts than somewhere the Death Eaters would look to first, such as the Burrow. They concluded that preparing the school's students would also be beneficial if not crucial in the final battle, something everyone was anticipating.

Soon after Hermione was back on her feet, the Minister came to offer objects from Dumbledore's will to the trio. Harry was frustrated about the sword obviously knowing that Dumbledore had left it to him for a good reason.

That afternoon, Hermione was gingerly packing her things, apparently, her truck had been left behind when she'd been captured and the school had shipped it to her home. After taking care that her parents were obliviated of all that had happened, including her kidnapping, Hermione had shipped them off to Australia and had taken her items in a tiny beaded bag. No one knew of her deed and she wanted it to remain that way.

There was a gentle knock at the door and Draco entered. He was dressed in black, as usual, and crossed the room to give Hermione a few of his things. "Would it not be okay if I give these to you, to take with us?" His wording was odd. Hermione chuckled, "Are you trying to sound polite or odd?"

Draco laughed and sheepishly looked at his shoes, "Maybe a bit of both." His gaze shifted to annoyance, "I can't wait to get out of this place though Potter and Weasel- I can only tolerate them for so long!"

Hermione smiled slightly and took the items from his warm hands. He drew closer to her as she tucked his things into her bag and took _The Beedle The Bard_ book in her hand. "Hermione," he whispered. She closed her eyes as he lifted a tendril of hair off her face. "Draco, no."

"I wanted to let you know that I will protect you, no matter what."

She opened her eyes and turned to look at him. "What is it with you, Draco? First I am a mudblood, and then you start treating me with respect, and then begin treating me like the love of your life. Next thing I know, you offer me to Voldemort!" She turned away from him quickly. "I haven't understood you for a while now."

"I have told you-" but before he could say anything more, there was a knock at the door. "Sorry to um interrupt, but it is time you two got ready, the wedding is starting soon."

"Thanks Ginny, we'll be down." Ginny left without another word, she clearly was very uncomfortable with the whole situation. Everyone was.

"I'll leave you to it," Draco said and left the room.


	4. The Escape

The wedding was brilliant, everyone was gay with rejoice and were relaxed, despite the dangers that lay ahead. The reception was, well for lack of a better word, _magical._ Hermione stood out like a fresh spring rose in her deep red dress. Taken by her exquisite physique, Draco left the table he'd been standing by and went to Hermione who smiled gently. "Dance with me," he said grinning. Hermione nodded, that had always been something she liked about Draco, he was rather commanding, but not in the way one shouldn't be. Even when they spent that night in the dungeons he'd been that way and Hermione was incredibly hypnotized by his gestures, words and placid kissing. Something that had stunned her further was the fact that he'd not dominated her very being, and groped her in places that she'd thought inappropriate- well most places.

He led her to the dance floor and they began swaying to the gentle Celtic music sounding in the background. "You know, you've always been a bit of a coward, are you sure you want to do this?"

Draco leaned into her and spoke softly, "Yes, besides, it is too late to back out now." Hermione scowled, "You would back out whenever you had the chance is past experiences."

"Not really, I didn't back out of my mission last year." He shook his head as he spoke.

"Why?" He question was simple and Draco didn't hesitate before answering. He drew her a bit closer, putting slightly more pressure on her waist. It made the electricity inside her tingle through her nerves. "I never wanted to be a Death Eater," he whispered, his breath brushing against her ear. "But I admired my father, not anymore of course, but I once did and he told me that to serve the Dark Lord was to serve myself and my family, for generations to come. He stated that it would separate me from the rest of the magical world and that I would become great like he saw himself. I had agreed." Draco said as his eyes never left Hermione's. "When I actually became a Death Eater, my mind, body and heart all grew so cold. I couldn't feel or think, I was possessed by evil and nothing was desirable, even food tasted like sand." He scowled, and despite his odd wording, Hermione understood what he meant.

"So when you were on the Astronomy Tower, everything just broke down."

"Yes, I became aware that I, my mother and my father, had been wrong all along. I felt no light and no joy and then I remembered my first breath of courage." She knew he was referring to the night they'd kissed. "I thought about what we'd done that night, Hermione, as Bellatrix Lestrange celebrated, and as I was dragged back to the manor, that is where you were brought by me, as you well know. I returned, fetched you, and from the moment I did, I knew I had to make a decision: be a coward or face the facts and help. I want to help."

Hermione said nothing but studied the handsome face before her. "You should never forgive me for what I've done," he replied seriously and she felt his hand holding hers a little tighter.

Hermione's next words came out in a whisper. "So sudden, yet so long it has taken you to finally formulate your choice. Not because you are a specter and actor of evil, but because you are a good man, and a good wizard." The candlelight from inside the tent shone on her pretty, but sad face as she spoke and Draco was once again enchanted by the witch. He whispered, his breath curling about her lips, "How could I ever have insulted you? I was such a prat."

"How can _I_ be talking to you like this?" She gave the ground a look of good-natured amazement and annoyance at her change for the Slytherin.

"My charm is effective." He grinned.

"The effectiveness I suppose when you charmed my teeth. You continue to provide me with vast quantities of displeasure, Malfoy." She winked and Draco laughed. Before he could say anything, a white orb of misty light hurtled through an opening in the tent and centered itself in the middle. "The Minister of Magic is dead, they are coming."

Hermione and Draco took one look at each other and as Death Eaters shot through the ebony night, Draco grasped Hermione's hand. With a final glance at Harry, who would too need to disparate, and Ron, who would follow, she disappeared with Draco.

When she came together she realized that they were back in the woods near the town where she'd first apparated. Quickly, she cast a charm that would prevent tracing, something she'd been too weak to remember the last time she'd been upon the mountain. Draco followed suit and together they went into the dark recesses of the forest. "I thought this might be best, for now. Until we figure out what is next." Hermione nodded and they reached the town in a few short minutes, "We need to change, quickly." They hurried into a vacated shop that had been closed for the night. The fact that this was a magical town, much like Hogsmeade, made her nervous. Alarms would be out and Death Eaters may be on the lookout- if not the hunt- for Draco and surely for Hermione. It both relieved and concerned her, though, that their first target would be Harry._ Always Harry._

Hermione shut the door behind them, locked it them casted the charm "_Lumos_." She rifled through the bag and pulled out Draco's coat, gloves, and scarf, then followed by pulling on a shirt, jeans, sweater, jacket, scarf and gloves. "If we reach lower ground, the air will warm. We'll want to layer up."

Draco nodded, "Where to now?"

Hermione paused, "I know of one horcrux, it is a locket." She narrowed her eyes, "Please refrain from staring at me. I'm changing."

"Come on Granger, surely you don't look that bad." He smirked and turned around as Hermione dressed, although he couldn't see much anyway because the shop was very dark. "One was already destroyed by Harry, second year; it was Tom Riddle's diary. We discovered a message in a false horcrux. A replica," she continued as she pulled on her sweater and took the note out of her purse. Draco felt it safe to turn around, took the note in hand, and read aloud as Hermione took her jacket in hand. "_I know you will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know that it was I that discovered your secret… R.A.B..._ Who is that?"

"I don't know," Hermione responded, "But it's obvious, isn't it? R.A.B. knows about the horcruxes and the locket is one of them!"

"But, where is it?" Draco scowled.

"I don't know, but I think it's best for now if we find a safe house."

Draco agreed and the twosome stepped out into the night. "We can disparate from here. I know where to go."

"Lead me to it then," Draco said. He took Hermione's hand in his, it was warm and light and they left the snowy hilltop.


	5. The Locket

"Bellatrix spoke of Grimuald Place once," Draco spoke up. They were standing in front of a small settlement of townhomes where they had magically nestled Grimuald Place in between. "She would have inherited it, had Sirius not been around and she in Azkaban, though I doubt she'd have much use for a place like this anyway." They went up the steps and entered the house, only to be greeted by a mournful apparition of Dumbledore. "It's just a spell an auror's idea to keep people like you out." She grinned and Draco rolled his eyes.

When they'd recovered from the initial shock, they entered a room like a den and settled in. "We might as well make ourselves comfortable," Hermione gestured, and turned her attention to the large hearth where she cast a spell so that smoke would be undetected, lights would be unseen from the outside of the house and sounds unheard. She didn't want to take a chance, protective enchantments were always useful.

Draco pointed his wand at the hearth, "_Incendio,"_ he spoke and flames burst forth from the cold wood and charcoal. Hermione finished just as Draco was taking off his winter attire and flinging onto the couch. She studied him with interest, he had such a strong build and although he was rather tall and lanky he was clearly not weak. His blonde hair was one of her favorite features and his steel blue eyes were a great deal calmer and gentler than she'd experienced in prior years. He loosened his tie and sat down on the couch. Hermione walked over to where he sat and looked him in the eyes as she began to take off her coat, scarf, gloves and sweater. He watched but made no move towards her nor did he speak.

Hermione tied her hair back in a low ponytail and sat crossed-legged on the full and greatly-stuffed sofa. Draco surveyed her appearance. She was thin, tall and modestly clothed in her long-sleeved shirt and jeans. Her brown eyes had lost their once genuine and delighted sparkle and now appeared clouded, if not stern. He reached out to touch her gentle face. She closed her eyes as his warm palm traced the soft features. "So, will we be sleeping together or alone tonight? And please don't say the latter."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I think our energy would be better spent on finding horcruxes than snogging in bed, don't you?"

"Hey I never said anything about snogging, but now that you mention it…" He leaned in but Hermione darted away, whipping around the couch. "I've told you, we're done with that. I am sleeping upstairs!" But she couldn't hide the grin. She was about to dart away again, but Draco was quick and he launched at her grabbing her waist, pulling her onto him. "I'm quick, Granger. And strong, you don't stand a chance." He snickered as she wriggled in his grasp. "Honestly Draco!" She was laughing now and Draco kissed her cheek. "Stay with me." He commanded again and Hermione snuggled next to him on the couch.

…

The morning rays streamed through the window of the living room Hermione had slumbered in the night before. She was snuggled up in an over-stuffed, comfortable sofa, entwined within a woolen blanket; she sat up and rubbed her tired eyes. She surveyed the room better in the morning light and saw that it was actually quite a mess. She rose from couch and to the window where she looked outside at the street. Draco was gone. Slightly concerned, she ascended the narrow staircase, not to go unnoticed by Mrs. Black who began shouting at her.

Hermione hurried out of the anger portrait's sight and began searching the rooms. Each door had a name on it; Hermione came to one of the last rooms, "Draco?" No answer. She sighed and nonchalantly looked at the name on the door. "Regulus Arcturus Black….R.A.B." In her excitement, the girl darted down the stairs, maybe he was still down there, in the kitchen?

"Draco!" Hermione called again, but there was still no response. She began searching the house, but he was nowhere. He couldn't have just picked up and left, his woolen clothes were still on the couch. Hermione was about to decide what to do next when she heard someone coming in through the door. She lifted her wand on guard, but ducked behind the dining table as she saw the man enter. "Draco!"

"Hey I brought back some breakfast. You hungry?"

Hermione stood and Draco grinned. He was carrying a bag in his hand. "You went… shopping?" Hermione hadn't known Draco was capable, she assumed he had servants- house elves or otherwise- to do that for him at Malfoy Manor. "Yes," he said dully. "Sleep well, did we? I know I did." He smirked.

Hermione blushed slightly. "I found something upstairs that you'll be interested to know about. There is a door with a name on it; actually all of them have the names of Black family members on it, most of them anyway but regardless. R.A.B. Regulus Arcturus Black. He lived here!"

Malfoy began unpacking bread, milk, eggs, and other food items such as ham, fruit, salad makings, and a chocolate bunt cake. "So maybe the locket is in the room? Have you looked?"

"Not yet," her eyes were on the food. "You really went all out." Hermione commented as she helped unload. "I figured we can't be too careful, I'd rather not live my life wondering where and when my next meal will be. I have the money, you have the brains. Now cook woman!" Draco said teasingly, which earned him a punch in the arm. He laughed and went to get out mixing spoons and a bowl. Hermione went to the pantry to see if there was any flower, but when she went to open it, she spotted Kretcher standing within in. "Kretcher!" she exclaimed and the house elf glared up at her. "Mudblood has invaded the Black home!"

Draco rushed over and pulled Kretcher out of the pantry. "Peeping on us, are you? Where is your master?"

"Master Potter. Kretcher doesn't know of his current whereabouts." The house elf said lowly.

"Away with you!" Draco said with annoyance.

"No wait!" Hermione pulled Draco's wand-arm down and approached the house elf. "Kretcher, have you seen a locket? It looks like this." She held up the artificial horcrux and the house elf merely soured and did not respond.

"You will answer her!" Draco commanded angrily and the house elf fumed, "I do not need to answer one who is not my master!"

"I am a Black by blood. Bellatrix Lestrange is my Aunt and Harry Potter is my… friend." He lied. "Now, answer her."

"Kretcher saw a man who had raided the Black house nights before take it. He took several things."

"Who was he?"

"Ooh… Kretcher thinks… Mundungus Fletcher, yes."

"Bring him to us." Draco ordered and Kretcher instantly left the place he'd been standing.

...

Hermione and Draco waited for days before Kretcher finally came back. They took turns going out and getting whatever they happened to need, and spent most of their time exploring the house at first. Hermione began reading more and more and had divulged into _The Beedle The Bard_, and talking about their next move. Draco often moped about the house and it was beginning to annoy Hermione. "Why don't you read or take the potion I brewed for temporary invisibility. You could go somewhere." Draco would just scoff and he was more and more becoming like the boy she'd known at school.

Eventually, he settled down a bit when Hermione began using the piano in the den, reading to him, and conjured up some muggle games that she used to play with her parents. He was entertained and quite honestly, more taken with her. Still, every time they'd get close or he'd say something about how beautiful or intelligent she was she'd brush it off or just smile and leave.

One evening they were playing Parcheesi when Draco looked up and asked, "Where are your parents?"

Hermione's piece paused momentarily on the board and looked up at him. "They're in Australia." She finished moving her piece.

"You miss them a lot, don't you." It was not a question. He gazed into her sad brown eyes and she stood up. "You want some tea. Draco?"

Draco stood up. "Are they okay?"

"Yes, I think so… I'm not sure, but they should be." Hermione tried. She set the tea muggle-style, she thought it might give Draco a reason to drop the subject, but clearly he got the impression that Hermione's parents were not in Australia due to a desire they possessed. "You did it to protect them?"

Hermione waited before answering. Draco's soft hand went to her shoulder and she turned to look him in the face. Tenderly he moved closer to her and pressed his soft, pale lips on her rosy pink ones. Hermione took his hands in hers and realized that she wanted to stay in this position, with his body just brushing against hers, forever. They gently pulled away. Draco started to say something, but the kitchen door flew open and Kretcher was perched unceremoniously on the shoulders of Mundungus Fletcher. "Here he is! Kretcher found him stalking around Diagon Alley!" Hermione hurried and took her wand out, Draco followed suit and Fletcher was seated in a chair in the corner of the kitchen. "What do you want?" He asked exasperated. "I offered the house elf what I could but he insisted I be brought here!"

"We need the locket you took when you robbed Grimuald Place, this place." Hermione stated.

"I don't have it!"

"Who does then?" Draco asked, bestowing a disgusted glance upon the thief.

"I do not know her name, but she took fancy to it."

"Would you recognize her again if you saw her? What did she look like?"

"Well she was pink. Pink I suppose is the best way to describe her."

"Wait-was she a Ministry official?"

"Yeah, yeah she is doin' that evaluation for muggle-born employees."

Hermione and Draco exchanged glances. "Umbridge." Draco mumbled and scowled at Fletcher before leaving the room. "We'll leave tomorrow."

Hermione was stunned, since when had Draco become so… determined?


	6. The Ministry

Hermione entered the room that Draco had chosen to sleep in; it was just across the hall from Hermione's. Although Hermione still preferred the couch, much to her chagrin.

The blond wizard was still sleeping peacefully in the big double bed. The pleasant, cool morning air made the room smell clean and sweet. She approached Draco and sat on the edge of the bed, tenderly running her fingers through his hair. His face was so… sweet? No, maybe pleasant, but not sweet. Sweet was not ever a word to be used when describing Draco Malfoy. Hermione smiled, there was a time when he probably wanted her dead rather than alive, and now he was willing to protect her.

Draco's eyes fluttered open. "Mmm hey Hermione." Draco whispered.

"I'm sorry to wake you," she said softly, "But we should probably get going, I have a plan."

Draco held his head up with one hand; elbow propping in up against the bed. "As always." He smirked. He sat up and Hermione realized that he'd been sleeping with his shirt off. He stood up and took his rather wrinkled white dress shirt from the bed and began putting it on. Hermione's eyes observed his lean form. Draco noticed her gaze and drawled, "Like what you see Granger?" He winked. Hermione snapped back from her gaze, "I was just thinking I should um… iron that shirt out for you."

Draco accepted this, but pursed his lips and shook his head, "Nah."

Hermione giggled nervously and stood up. "We need to run by the clothes shop near the main road. I need a disguise."

"For what?"

"As we arrive at the Ministry, I am going to pretend to be your Slytherin girlfriend, Melinda Frollings, and since the Ministry won't have an objection with you, nor will they recognize me- because honestly, who would ever believe that you and I would be together, much less show up at the Ministry."

Draco nodded.

…

"Hermione… you look…" Draco was stunned; Hermione was dressed in a night black dress suit, black nylons, two inch pumps, and a hat that had a net-like veil over the face. A feather was perched in the hat and her makeup was dark, seductive and her lips were a deep scarlet red.

"Devilish," she suggested with a wink, "I know." Hermione was playing her part well, far better than Draco imagined and honestly she looked… hot. This was the kind of girl- no _woman. _He would've leaped at in the past. But now, this was just Hermione, a witch who was rarely ever described as hot, pretty maybe even beautiful but not hot. "Are we sure this is going to work? Your father was sent to Azkaban."

"He's a Death Eater, the Ministry has been infiltrated… it will work. We may not be very respected anymore, but enough to the point where nothing _should_ go wrong."

"Let's go," Hermione nodded and tucked her arm through Draco's. He was dressed in a well-ironed Ministry-official-looking suit, one Hermione found at the same store. Nobody was meant to notice or recognize them, but if they did, Draco would say he and Melinda were actually there to see Lucius, he had been away a few days for he and Melinda had some things to get in order. Draco knew his father would not be there, so there was actually no harm in this lie. Draco would say he needed something that his father had left for them in his office.

They entered the Ministry and Hermione pretended to look calm and coy, Draco, too, did his best to pretend nothing was wrong. Without being confronted or even glanced at, they made their way to the elevator.

Hermione felt her stomach tighten into a knot as the closing door was stopped by a wizard who in his hands, held pamphlets. On them was a picture of Harry Potter. This did not surprise her; after all there were 'wanted' posters all over the place. This was a different kind of pamphlet, on the bottom it read, "_If seen, heard, or in the presence of Hermione Granger or Ronald Weasley, contact the Ministry of Magic immediately!_"

Hermione gulped, but Draco made no turn of his head or glance towards the man. The doors opened and Hermione noticed they were on the floor where Umbridge's office supposedly was. Good, they had not yet been stopped. Hermione felt a chill run down her spine as the small, but round, little witch, clothed entirely in pink entered the hallway with a wizard who looked dark and serious. Hermione did not recognize him but she referred to him as Albert and told him she was heading down to the court room for an interrogation. She barely noticed Hermione and Draco as they entered the elevator that Draco and Hermione had just exited.

Hermione leaned closer to Draco and whispered, "Her office is down that hall, create a distraction with these, I got them from Fred and George before I left." Draco nodded and Hermione hurried down the hall. He watched her go then took the little black objects in his hand and followed a few moments later. She was standing off to the side, unnoticed by a slew of workers. Draco let the object drop from his hand and scatter, multiple and positioned themselves across the floor. As they began to explode and honk, Hermione had her chance. Quickly she ducked into Umbridge's office and closed the door. Locking it behind her.

The room was gaudy and smelled like old perfume. She went to the desk and fumbled about for the necklace but instead found profiles of witches and wizards that Umbridge was personally targeting. Hermione found her folder and noticed that on it were comments, descriptions and more about her and her family whom had been undetected thus far. Hermione had not found the necklace yet so she rifled through her file until she hit the last page. _"Must find her, dead or alive."_ She was traced and Hermione was now well aware of the danger she was in. If they found her, they would send her back to Voldemort and if she wasn't already dead, she soon would be.

Hermione shoved the papers back into the desk and was now more determined than ever to find these horcruxes and destroy them. She knew a summoning charm would not work. An idea came to her instantly. The teapot! Umbridge loved tea; she always served it during detention, granted it was always laced with the Veritaserum Snape had been instructed to brew.

Hermione went to the tea set of the west-most side of the room and opened it. Inside was the locket. Hermione snatched it then hurried out of the room.

Upon seeing Draco and the tattered, but no longer chaotic hallway, Hermione hurried to him. Before she could say anything however, a short bald man approached her, "What were you doing in Ms. Umbridge's office?" He glared at her, stern and firm.

"Melinda, come! My father informed me that Umbridge is in the um… court rooms," Draco beckoned her, obviously noting her distress.

"And who might you be?" The wizard asked, turning his attention to Draco.

"I am Draco Malfoy, sir. Son to Lucius Malfoy, surely you are not about to accuse me or Melinda of doing anything to disrupt this fine new system we have in place, are you? Melinda was merely following my father's orders, he is away you see, and we needed to seek out Ms. Umbridge." Draco was calm and resolved.

The man now looked notably flustered, "Wh- why of course, Mr. Malfoy, my apologies, it's just…well with everything that has been occurring…"

"Understandable, sir." Draco looked to Hermione and nodded, "We shall be on our way."

"Please, let me guide you to the court rooms." The wizard offered.

"That will not be necessary," Hermione said.

"Allow me to amend for my mistake." He was eying them curiously and not wanting to look suspicious, they agreed.

As he led them away Draco whispered to Hermione, "Did you get it?"

"Yes," she replied softly.

Before they knew it, they were in the court room where Umbridge was seated, interrogating a poor woman. Her husband stood over her, trying desperately to aid his wife's pleas. "Mrs. Cattermole, I am afraid-Oh yes, Murtfilius, what do you want?"

"I have brought you Malfoy's son and a mysterious companion…" Murtfilius responded. Hermione felt her blood run cold as Umbridge glared, "Malfoy? And who… she looks familiar…"

Before Hermione could act, Murtfilius withdrew Hermione's hat and was instantly recognized. _Damn it! Polyjuice potion might have been better!_ But Draco too was being scathed at. Obviously the Malfoy's were a bit lower on the totem pole than thought.

"It's Granger!" Umbridge screeched. Hermione withdrew her wand, "Stupefy!" And Draco stunned the others in the room aside from the Cattermoles. "We'll go to Grimuald!" He shouted. Hermione gave him a scathing glare. How could they go back now? They'd probably heard them!

Quickly they raced out of the room, down the hall and to the fireplaces. People noticed the commotion, but there was no time to try and act calm and cool because the police had heard Umbridge's cry and leapt towards her. Draco stunned them as they ran and dragged Hermione along with him. "Get them!" came the cries and the gates of the fireplaces began to close, one after the other. Hermione spend up, now pulling Draco along as they raced towards one of the last opened fireplaces and dove in head first.


	7. The Sickness

"What is there to eat?" Draco asked the next morning. Hermione was rifling through her bag. "I told you, we don't have any food. We'll have to gather it."

"Gather it? Like- like herbs?" Draco snorted.

"Yes," Hermione nodded, she did however have two water bottles that magically refilled with water, so they would be all right as far as drinking went, but food was another issue. "I don't know what is safe to eat." Draco stated, he sounded slightly annoyed.

"Well I paid attention in herbology and have studied herbs and brews that lack magical properties but are fit for nourishment." She pulled on her coat. "Want to come?"

"No, I'll stay here." Draco began fiddling with the radio.

"Very well," Hermione would have enjoyed the company, but let it rest. She exited the tent and stepped out into the cool autumnal air. The sky was a mix of white and gray and a gentle breeze kissed her face. She drank down the invisibility potion and stepped out of their comforting little space on the hill to forge for food. She knew what types of roots and herbs were edible and decided to look primarily for mushrooms and any edible berries, those would taste the best.

Thinking the stream nearby would be her best hope, she hurried to it. On her way there she passed some spindle berries. She quickly noted not to even consider them, they were highly toxic. As she neared the stream, the sun was beginning to peak out from behind the ash gray clouds above. The water was bathed in golden light and Hermione had a strange urge to jump in and rejuvenate her body in its cold depths. She set that thought aside for the moment and knew that now it would be far too cold to even wade in, she would have to wait until afternoon when the sun warmed it up. She found some wild washrooms she was positive were safe and some roots of various plants that, too, were edible. She spent at least another half hour out there looking for berries but to no avail.

She headed back towards camping and went through the enchantments to find Draco rushing towards her. "Where have you been?" He asked almost angrily, "I feared you had been seen! What took you so long?"

"It's not easy trying to find edible food, Draco," she replied.

"Well what did you find? I'm starving," he said as he took the unappetizing foods from her.

"Not yet," she mumbled. Draco turned to her, "What?"

"There isn't much food here, just these sorts of things and they do not taste all that great…" she trailed off. Draco looked down and scowled, he muttered a cleansing spell and bit into one of the hard roots, instantly he spit it out. "I am not _that_ hungry!"

"Draco, I'm sorry but this is it," Hermione took it from him, "There is plenty of this stuff here to sustain us for quite a while, and what I've gathered should be enough for breakfast and lunch today."

"Count in dinner for yourself too, I'm not eating that." He scowled again at the foul food and left for the tent. Hermione followed and brewed the roots in an attempt to make them taste better. This didn't help the taste. She forced down as much of it as she could.

She entered the tent to see Draco lying on the bed. He was listening to the radio and his face was sullen and he didn't even look at Hermione as she sat down in the chair near him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I didn't think it would be like this," he said.

"Well yes it will be difficult, this isn't a picnic!" she said rather annoyed, "I assumed you knew that."

"We never had trouble with this at Grimuald, why can't we go back?"

"We just got here and already you're complaining! And because it isn't safe, we can't show up in towns like that, it is too risky. They are after both you and me. Not to mention, you gave the location was." She glared.

Draco narrowed his eyes and sat up, "Fine. I am going to go for a walk."

"Wait, take the potion," she said handing it to him. He took it roughly from her and drank it down. "Are you mad at me?" Hermione asked perplexed.

"Just a little bit," He replied sarcastically as he strutted out the door. Hermione followed, "What have I done? It is not my fault that you won't eat what I've gathered!"

"I figured you could conjure something up!"

"What? Are you completely daft? You can't just conjure food out of thin air! It is against Gamp's Law!"

"Oh to hell with Gamp's Law!" Draco shouted.

"Draco Malfoy you will not do this to me! If you're so picky then go scrounge for your own food!"

"I will!" he said, "And I guarantee I will find better than you!"

Hermione glared daggers at his back, Merlin sometimes he could act just like he had during their tenure at Hogwarts!

…

Draco, too, figured going down near the stream would be the best option. Almost immediately he discovered the pink berries Hermione had passed earlier, "Wow she missed these?" he said to himself and hungrily began to fist them in his hands and push them into his mouth. He ate until he was full and then took the opportunity to strip down and relax in the stream, cleansing spells were all very well, but water was nice too. He waded into the chilly water and noticed the stream was reasonably deep. The water swirled around his waist and he observed it was more like a small river or a brook. After luxuriating for a while he began to think about what he'd said to Hermione, obviously she was tired or stressed or something, she was keen and wouldn't have missed those berries… a thought occurred suddenly, he felt suddenly queasy…

…

Night was falling rapidly and Hermione began brewing more of the roots and kept looking through the growing twilight for Draco's approach. He'd been out there all afternoon and the potion would have worn off by now. She resolved to head out in search for him. She took her wand in hand and hurried into the woods.

Draco's guts twisted malignantly inside him, he winced, tears streaming down his face. He had called for Hermione but he was too weak and he knew it was useless. His hand clutched his belly as he felt another grotesque motion and vomited for at least the tenth time since he'd been lying there. He was certain he'd pass out when he heard a quiet voice, "Draco?"

"H-h-her-her-mmionee…" she was coming for him, again he vomited. Hermione spotted Draco in the cold darkness, "Oh Merlin! Draco! Draco!" Hermione dashed towards him and held him in her arms. He'd passed out. Hermione cast a spell, and levitated Draco back to the tent. She laid him down on the bed and cleaned him up. She removed his shirt and rubbed some Di-tone on his belly in an attempt to settle his stomach. She noticed how gray his skin looked and soaked a warm cloth with her water bottle and laid it on his forehead as she forged for the potion she needed, ah! The green liquid was poured down Draco's throat and tenderly, she wiped the corners of his mouth. She was certain he'd eaten those berries and was enduring a grueling condition of food poisoning. A tear coursed down her cheek, she should have warned him! She smoothed his hair back and watched as his eyes fluttered open, "Ugghh!" he sat up and Hermione rubbed his back in circular motions as he vomited again. She cast a cleansing spell and he lay back down. "Wh-what's that smell?"

"Your vomit, Di-tone, and a potion that should take effect very soon, it will stop the vomiting. You will take a few days to recover."

Draco nodded and lay back down. Hermione began to tremble slightly and Draco looked into her sad eyes, "Hermione, what's the matter?"

"It is my fault, I should have warned you!"

"Oh it wouldn't have helped; I was hungry and would've eaten them anyway. I can be stupid like that."

Hermione chuckled through her tears and kissed his cheek. "Sleep now, can I get you anything?"

"Water."

Hermione poured a little down his throat and he lay back and closed his eyes. She hadn't noticed until now and he was holding her hand in his. Rather than leave him, she curled up beside him in the bed and closed her eyes.


	8. The Sword

For the next few days Hermione busied herself with tending to Draco. He had grown ill with a fever she had been trying desperately to break. Thank goodness they had access to plenty of fresh water. Hermione took care to gather herbs and roots that she could concoct potions with to heal him. He was no longer vomiting and he was not in any pain- these symptoms had disappeared over the first night- but he was extremely weak, feverish and was experiencing heat and chill flashes. Hermione fed him brewed roots which he wasn't complaining about having to eat.

Unfortunately, they still had not been able to even try and destroy the horcrux, something Hermione finally attempted but could not do for the life of her. She needed to contact Harry but using- much less finding- an owl was impossible. She would need to find another way and she wasn't sure how. She was losing hope rapidly.

It wasn't until one afternoon on a chill October day that Hermione found something that reminded her that this was all worth it and that there was still hope. _A wishing stone_. Muggles were always fiddling around with these dark grey walks, could be they were interested in the bold ivory band that stretched around its girth, or maybe they felt the magic. Either way, Hermione could wish on this stone but three times (why is three always the magic number?) and in doing so, earn what she desired. Hermione squealed, took the rock and ran back to the tent. "Draco! Draco look!" Hermione held the stone out and Draco scowled, he'd grown very thin and pale but he was basically back to his old self. His hair was a bit longer and curled behind his ears whilst faint blonde wisps of stubble began to appear on his usually clean shaven face. "What is it?" He set down the bowl of stew he'd been gorging and picked it up from Hermione's palm and studied it, turning it over and over between his thin fingers. "It is a wishing stone!" Hermione knelt down. "It is a rock birthed from a kind of soil that is said to come only from kilopolisis worms! They are SO incredibly _rare_! You can make three and only three wishes upon it and in doing so you will accomplish or earn whatever you desire! Well, within reason."

"So, we could desire the Dark Lord dead?" Draco questioned eagerly.

"Well, no, the stone- it's complicated. It makes you work for your wish, and only bestows wishes upon those who truly are in need or are deserving. And you can't wish for death or more wishes."

Draco huffed, "Well what are we wishing for then?" He hoped it was better food.

"Something to destroy this horrible horcrux!" She lifted the chain from her exposed collarbone and smiled brightly. "It will provide us with the answer."

"How do you wish?"

Hermione took it in hand kissed it three times and then mumbled her wish into the band. It instantly lessened in width and she smiled. "We will know soon!"

Draco shook his head, he was too tired to think about this anymore, but Hermione remained gleeful and pulled Draco back up. "Come now, you need a trim."

…

The orange flames licked the cold air as Hermione sat next to Draco just outside the tent near the fire they'd created. He was wrapped in a blanket and Hermione's hand was gently pressed against his forehead. "You're feeling normal, but I'm sure you still have a bit of a fever so take it easy."

"When have I ever strained myself, Granger?" Draco replied winking.

Hermione smiled and looked down at the flames. Draco paused for a moment, staring at the way the flames glow cast across her bony features. The stress, fatigue and fear had been straining her, it was obvious. "I am sorry I have caused so many problems." He took the locket from around her neck and put it on. Instantly the weight was lifted from her body and Draco took her rather cold hand in his. "You cold?" He questioned. "Not really, I feel the chill, but it is almost…inviting." Draco frowned, she was getting to use to the misery that had been draped upon her. The fact that he'd hated her for so many years rose again in his insides and he began to wonder why he'd changed so suddenly. The prophecy may have had something to do with it, but indeed there was more to it. He had changed completely, nobody recognized him and although he could sometimes return to the arrogant brat he'd once been, he was altered, permanently and he liked it. This trip had continued to morph him and he was starting to feel like he was going for a cause and working for purpose. Hopefully the stone worked and they could soon discover how to destroy the dreaded locket that seemed to be draining him and growing heavier around his neck.

"You believe in fate?"

"Sometimes but more often in free will. I can't explain it any more than you can, but I have grown to care for you. I would cry sometimes while you were ill especially when you groaned in pain, begged for water and said my name in pleas. I was afraid I…I couldn't save you." She was not crying but her voice cracked. Draco's arm slid around her thinner waistline and spoke softly, "I know, I heard."

"We are something, but I do not want to bother with titles right now," she spoke up.

Suddenly they heard a rustle and Draco stood up. "Stay here," he instructed and before Hermione could do or say anything he moved to the noise a few yards away, it was moving away but the desire to follow it was not. He arrived at a clearly where the frosted ground crunched ever so softly beneath his weight. His breath puffed out in clouds and he heard a soft whisper, "Malfoy…"

He withdrew his wand, "Show yourself! How were you able to find us?" the intruder was within their enchantments.

"Come to the stream." The familiar voice said. Draco's mind noted this might be a trap, but whoever it was did not sound threatening and for some reason he obeyed. In the intensity of darkness, Draco saw something silvery and glowing by the illuminating light of the moon up above him. It was hanging from a very high branch in the tree, towering ominously above him. "_Accio!" _Nothing. For some reason Draco felt he needed to retrieve it… The voice was so familiar, reassuring almost. Draco knew the only thing to do was climb the tree. He wished he had his broom but he couldn't risk summoning it from his manner.

Draco clung to the tree and started up it, the branches would hold his weight but they were a ways apart from one another so he had to stretch and press his body firmly against the tree for support as he slowly ascended. Draco was not afraid of heights, but he was afraid of falling. Not off his broom, he was skilled, but from a tree in the middle of a dark forest? Different scenario. Draco's body ached, his heart pounded and he wheezed his way up the tree. He was finally able to discern the object. It was a sword. He grasped it, and slowly descended with it in hand.

He rested on the ground for a moment, examining the sword, "_Godric Gryffindor_? How the hell was he able to get this?"

Hermione's voice could be heard and quickly, he ventured back to the tent, meeting Hermione half-way. "I think this is what we need to destroy the horcruxes."

Hermione stared in awe, perplexed, "How-how did you?"

"I had to climb a bloody tree to get it, but I'm not a Gryffindor so I don't know how I got it saw it even. A voice led me to it, but I never saw anyone."

"The wishing stone probably, the sword only presents itself to a worthy Gryffindor, but the fact that you had to climb a huge tree to get it while you're still recovering makes me wonder if it will present itself to any brave witch or wizard."

"I'm not brave," Draco shook his head. Hermione tilted her head and gave him a look that said, _'Obviously you are.'_

"But we can make three wishes, right? Maybe it needs to be given away after the final wish." Draco tried to change the subject from his cowardice verses his possible bravery.

Hermione nodded, that could be so. They hiked to a spot under the protection of the enchantments and set the horcrux down. "It all makes sense," Hermione said, "This sword and the basilisk fang as well as other magical objects can bestow added qualities to the sword, which only takes in those properties that make it more powerful, stronger, really. I honestly, but foolishly, thought we might earn ourselves a basilisk fang. It destroys horcruxes."

"So…" Draco didn't know quite how to piece this all together.

"So Harry slaughtered the Basilisk in second year with the sword of Gryffindor, impregnating it with the venom of the snake, which is why we can use it."

This explained why Dumbledore had left it to Harry, somehow, possibly by way of Dumbledore's portrait; Snape had been informed that the sword needed to be turned over to Draco and Hermione due to the fact that they were the ones hunting for horcruxes now. But why would Snape..? Unless he was actually in the light… Oh Merlin this was too much! The locket hissed and coiled slightly, as if knowing that it was now vulnerable. In his contempt and frustration, Draco swung the sword down upon the horcrux. It died instantly before them.


	9. The Snatchers

"You were fine with being who you were, having that heritage, until you were actually instituted as a member." Hermione replied knowingly. Ever since they'd destroyed the locket, there only conversation topic was the sword, Draco's family, and his newfound chivalry.

Draco nodded sullenly. He stood up. Hermione couldn't help but stare, he had cleaned up well and although he was still too thin, his unbuttoned white shirt revealed his flat abdominal region. His hair was slightly messy but was as blonde and as fine as angel hair. His grey eyes were sullen and he shuffled over to the table where Hermione had set down the stew. "I am just a product of my father's desires and when he gives me all I could ask for, I am expected to give something to him in return. I should be proud of being a Slytherin, of having an inheritance greater than I can fathom and, of course, for being pure-blooded."

Hermione bowed her head at that comment. She began toiling with her uneaten stew as Draco sat down and began to devour his. He looked up at her and said, "But what he doesn't understand is that we are not pure, not in the slightest. Someone who is as brave, beautiful, intelligent, and unselfish as you- you are pure, Hermione." By this time he had left his stew and was kneeling beside her. Hermione did not want him to see her cry but a tear was threatening to spill over. Somehow, she'd known that he loved the lavish life, but hated what was to be expected. He did not want to join the ranks and enter the darkness. Someone like him belonged in the light and without having to stand up for himself, without his parents notice, he'd snuck out and followed her the same night she'd escaped the manor and now he was with her. He was here to help. Did it bother her that he hadn't really confronted his problems? Perhaps it did a bit, but he was confronting the bigger issues, the issues that affected the entire magical world and she could respect that.

Seeing her wince and turn away, he spoke again, softer this time, "Let yourself cry."

"Hermione stood up, "No, I am fine." She took a deep breath and gave a small smile as she left the tent and stepped into the night.

…

"So how many left?" Draco asked the next morning.

"Well the diary, ring, and locket have all been destroyed. There are meant to be seven so that leaves four. The question is, what are they and where can we find them?" She was holding the stone in her hand and Draco watched her shaky fingers play over it.

"We should ask it; wish to know what the other three are."

"Is that wise? Perhaps we ought to wish on where to look." Hermione said, "We asked for something to destroy them, we can ask what they are, and we can ask where they are."

"Good enough," she could tell he was growing impatient. The weather had been growing colder; frost was becoming thicker and more present, the trees had shed their multi-colored leaves, and they found that the sheltering warmth of the tent was becoming more inviting. Yet there they were, bundled up and standing outside the tent. Hermione performed the "wishing ritual" and nodded to the trees above her as an icy wind whistled through them. "We should know or find them soon I suppose."

Twilight had come sooner than either had anticipated and Hermione was startled by a noise. She'd been gathering more food and it wasn't until she heard the cracking of iced-over twigs that she was alerted. Carefully, she steeped over the ground, casting a silencing charm on her feet. She saw five figures in the dimming light. Their voices had a thick sort of canned quality to it and they were standing just outside the protections Hermione and Draco had made. Hermione's eyes grew wide and she knew they could enter the enchanted area, perhaps not cast hexes whilst outside, but if they entered the area, they were no longer invisible and they could strike. Hermione dashed back to the tent. Draco was tentatively listening to the radio. "Draco! Draco! Come on! We have to move, there are Snatchers outside!"

Draco shot up and quickly helped her shrink the tent. "Have they entered the area?"

"I don't know…I-"

Draco hushed her immediately; he could hear footsteps and someone speaking. Hurriedly, Hermione cast a few enchantments and her little bag was packed. Wands in hand they started up the forest. Draco gave her a look that seemed to ask her if aparating was a good idea. She shook her head; they could hear them and then trace them. It would be far better if they just moved on. Assuming she and him could hide long enough and give them no reason to stay.

Draco took Hermione's hand and warmth flooded through her. She pulled him down into the shrubbery with him. They heard voices, no longer muffled, they and obviously entered their enchanted area.

…

"There was magic used here…" Scabior said almost to himself as he traced an area of thin air with his wand. His breath made the little sparks igniting from his wand glow brightly then dim as the smoke puffed over them.

His thugs were standing around looking awkward and Scabior finally spoke again as he bent down to touch areas of the ground- they overall vicinity looked disturbed and as he felt around he finally discovered what he wanted: warm ground. "There was a fire here." He spoke up. "Spread out, we'll search the area." He didn't have to ask twice.

…

Hermione's back was nestled against Draco and knew they couldn't stay there forever. The steps were coming closer and Hermione knew that they had to make a run for it. She looked Draco in the eye, "Trust me." She whispered desperately. He looked at her confused simply nodded, letting his eyes study her gentle, but scared face. Hermione slowly moved off of Draco and crawled backwards into the shrubbery as quietly as possible. If they could run for it, they would have a chance. Their shoes were still charmed so unless they brushed against some forest object or fell they would be unheard. Draco followed her, but as he moved back, a brittle branch cracked beneath his weight. He winced and both of them held their breath. There was a noise. It sounded like a whisper and Draco saw a shadow cast by the glow of the moon. His body tensed and suddenly, they shadow moved swiftly to their hiding place. Draco turned to Hermione and she instantly understood what he needed her to do. Run.

Hermione leapt up and began dashing away from the spot, she was swift, and Draco knew this, she could ran as long and as hard as she needed to…when her strength was up. He knew he didn't have much time, she was expected to create a distraction whilst he stunned the Snatchers, but there were five of them and one of him-something he was unaware of as of yet.

Draco crouched beneath the shrubbery as three Snatchers took after her. He prayed that she would be safe and without hesitation he took his chance and stunned a Snatcher. He knew his hiding place would be revealed, but it had to happen. He jumped up and the other two remaining Snatchers spotted him instantly. They moved towards him swiftly, but Draco was fast, _"Stupefy!"_ He cried and one was down, just one left running, and Draco found that Scabior was his pursuer. He was dodging spells left and right and ducked down as a body-binding spell nearly hit him. Draco felt himself weakening in energy, this was not yet affecting his speed however and he wound and darted through trees and boulders shooting spell after spell behind him. His pursuer was catching up and it was not until Draco heard Hermione's scream that he was finally hit. He fell to the ground hard but found himself able to get up again. He noticed he was just over the edge of a rocky cliff about 9 or 10 meters high. Hermione was down at the bottom-obviously fallen. "Hermione!" he cried but had no time to do anything but stand and battle the three Snatchers. "_Stupefy! Reducto! Exspelliarmus!_" But the Snatchers fought hard. Draco felt himself slipping off the face of the cliff and cast his last spell before tumbling off as well.

He struggled over to Hermione who was whimpering slightly. He couldn't see well but knew she must be injured, perhaps severely. "Hermione! Hermione! Are you okay?" He inched towards her. His head was throbbing and Hermione looked into his face as he neared her. She was lying on the ground and Draco saw in horror that a long, sharp stick was lodged straight through her left arm. It was bleeding and she was scratched up badly. "Draco… you're bleeding." Draco paid no mind to the blood slowly trickling down the side of his head. He heard the voices above, _"Well don't hang 'bout! Go down and get 'em!" _

"_It's steep…"_

"_Go down the other side, git!"_

"Hermione," Draco turned his attention back to her. "We have to get you out of here, but we'll need to apparate if there is any hope. Even if they trace us…"

She spoke up to silence him, "Yeah, yes whatever you say." She winced again and Draco's heart ached to see her in such pain. He sincerely hoped nothing was broken. With that he gently removed the stick which caused Hermione to cry out and tears to fall down her face. "It's all right, shh..." Draco cooed softly but he felt tears coming to his own eyes as he watched her squirm, agitated by the pain. Draco quickly tore some of his shirt, wrapped it around her arm and then took her hand. They had left the cliff just in time.


	10. The Agony

Hermione felt pain shoot through her body as they apparated. She was lying on cold, hard, stone floors and winced as Draco immediately began tending to her wounds. He muttered a few incantations and swiftly removed the cloth he'd torn from his shirt from her arm. Noticing she'd relaxed slightly he lifted her off the floor and carried her to an exquisite velvet couch. He had no idea where they were or if they had just apparated into someone's home who would soon be shouting, _"Who are you?! Get out!" _but he wasn't about to leave Hermione on the floor.

The house was in terrible condition, although the home was elegantly furnished, layers upon layers of dust and grime covered the furnishing, walls, and floor. Cobwebs were strewn about and the ivory moon seeping through one of the floor to ceiling windows, displayed heavy clouds of thick air hanging relaxed amongst the dreariness this house possessed. It seemed unfathomable that anyone had lived here for years. Everything was completely untouched. "Where did we end up?" Hermione groaned from the couch. She looked better but was deathly pale and weak. "I don't know," Draco replied, but I don't think it's inhabited.

Hermione sat up slowly and looked around. Draco watched her, concerning etched into his handsome features. "You should lie down and rest. I'll explore the house."

"Not a chance, Harry!" Hermione cried out in a teasing way. Draco scowled-was he really acting like Potter? The thought was pretty disturbing despite the fact that he didn't loathe him near as much as he once did. He helped her stand up and at first supported her with one arm until she could move slowly but surely on her own.

They left the grand parlor area (at least that is what it appeared to be) and entered a kitchen-filthier than the last room- and a dining room. "What a filthy mess!" Draco exclaimed observing the various rooms in disgust. It wasn't until they reached the lounge. Hermione gasped, "Look!" she exclaimed. "Ravenclaw's crest!"

"So? This was probably her home. What's the fuss?"

"You didn't think of this when you disapparated, did you?" Hermione's expression was eager.

"No…"

"The stone worked! Don't you see? It brought us to the location of the next horcrux!"

"Well what is it? This isn't any help!"

"We'll have to look around. I'm sure we'll know it when we see it. Remember, the locket shivered and hissed because an evil soul was captured inside it, oh if only Harry were here!" she seemed exasperated now. "Well why don't we wish for it?"

"I don't think we can. It is still in the process of fulfilling this wish. Until we know the location of all the horcruxes, we can't wish again."

"Rubbish," Draco muttered and sat down on a dusty chair in front of the crest. "Why don't we just apparated again until we've spotted all the locations?"

"What if it doesn't work that way?"

"What if it does?" Draco countered grinning handsomely at her. She felt her stomach flutter inside her. She shook her head smiling, "I am going to look upstairs." She turned but Draco caught he arm. He waved his wand and the place was instantly cleaned up. He sat back down on the chair and sat Hermione on top of him. "Can you just rest for a minute, please? You're driving me crazy." He said this jokingly but his tone was sincere.

"Okay, fine." Hermione smiled and lay back as Draco cast a fire in the fireplace just under the crest. Despite himself, the warm fire and the warm body on his, he instantly began to feel very sleepy. Before he knew it, he'd drifted off to sleep.

…

Hermione had not fallen asleep however and tenderly kissed Draco on the cheek, then moved from him to the hall. Dawn was slowly beginning to creep through the windows and Hermione ascended the staircase. At the top of the staircase were two long hallways, perpendicular to where she was standing. She chose the left hall and began searching every room, trying desperately to feel something. Harry could've just waltzed right in and said,_ "It's there."_ Or _"It's that."_ But she had to close her eyes and focus. She had to touch objects and listen carefully. It wasn't until she reached the last room that she heard something and it wasn't a horcrux.

Clutching her wand in her hand Hermione turned the knob and sprang in. She nearly screamed in surprise. A tall cloaked Death Eater was standing in the room. In his hand, he clutched a beautiful silver diadem. Hermione did not need to wait for him to make the first move, heart thudding in her chest she shouted, _"STUPEFY!" _The Death Eater had no time to react, and was flung across the room straight into a very solid wall. The diadem flew from his hands and he quickly scrambled up from the floor. Hermione shouted, _"Petrificus Totalus!" _The Death Eaters body snapped like a dead fish, and fell hard and solid to the ground. "Hermione!?" Draco had already sped up the stairs upon hearing the first spell and watched in horror as Hermione cast her last spell. She turned to Draco. "He was in this room! He was after this!" she bent down and snatched the diadem from the floor. Draco didn't even take a second to look at it, "You suppose he's just thieving?"

"No, he is a Death Eater! This is probably a horcrux, Draco! The Dark Lord wants them hidden, he knows what's happening, and that is why he interrogated me at your Manor!"

"Yes I realize that!" Draco replied loudly. His temperature was rising due to the stress and anxiety. "We need to get out of here now; he'll be backed up, very soon!" Hermione nodded and said, "Let's destroy this now!" Draco took the Basilisk fang that she'd procured from her bag and violently stabbed the diadem. The impact made them both fly back and slam against the opposite wall. Heads throbbing, they started to get up, when a thick cloud of blackness came upon them. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A female's voice drawled.

…

Hermione recovered to find she was lying on the floor where Bellatrix Lestrange had dropped her. Obviously she'd stunned them and brought them back to….Malfoy Manor. Hermione started to sit up and grab and wand but she realized she'd been bound.

She heard voices from an adjoining room, "Summon the Dark Lord!"

"No! Draco should summon him; it is the only way to get your pride back, Lucius!" Bellatrix hissed. "If he does it, he will look loyal again, and believe me when offered an alternative, he will be."

"Bella! Don't even think about it!" Narcissa gasped, fearful for her only son's well-being.

"Oh Cissy! I'm talking about the Mudblood! He obviously fancies her!"

"Oh for shame!" She heard Lucius wail. "Where is the boy now?"

"I locked him in his room, he can't see her yet. Not until I've gotten some information out of her for the Dark Lord!" She cackled wildly and if Hermione could move, she would've shivered before going to Draco and bolting out of there.

The talking had stopped and before a moment had passed Hermione felt herself being unbound, but she had no time to act because once again she was cast with a Cruciatus Curse.

…

Upstairs Draco had been trying fiercely to apparate out of his room, but it had been charmed. Next he tried breaking the windows, but they merely repaired themselves, his last hope was trying to break down the door, assuming it didn't repair itself as well!

It wasn't until he heard Hermione's terrified screams that he became absolutely livid. "LET ME OUT!" He shouted. He threw himself at the door again and again and pounded it until his knuckles bled. He sank to the ground defeated. Breathing heavily, he buried his face in his hands and began to cry.

"Draco," he heard a voice and looked into the face of his mother, the woman he had always cared for him and loved him, yet never stood up for him when battling against the Death Eaters- especially his father and aunt. "What are they doing to her?!" As if he had to guess. He fled past his mother through the open door and down the stairs- leaping two at a time until he reached the bottom and entered the large room where Hermione lay on the floor, motionless. "We'll just take a minute to search her bag…" Bellatrix drawled and although Draco had once been determined and righteous in his mission, he was now frozen. He too had never been able to stand up to Aunt Bella; perhaps it was because she was much like the Dark Lord, unforgiving and had no sense of love. She would not hesitate to kill any of them if they stood in her way.

He gazed in horror at Hermione would was still and almost looked dead. He was about to break down again but he saw her chest moving and was relieved. She looked into his eyes, begging for help, for relief. He had not given it to her last time and the Dark lord would be arriving again soon. Due to the fact that she was strong and probably didn't care to torture her any longer, he might find it more worth his time and efforts if he eradicated her entirely.

"AHH WHAT IS THIS!?" Bellatrix howled at she removed the sword of Gryffindor from the bag. "Where did you get this?!" She screeched and rushed to Hermione, "I don't know!"

"LIAR!" Bellatrix once again began torturing Hermione, "Now, are we ready to tell the truth? You know, this curse seems ineffective on you… Lucius! Bring the Veritaserum that Snape brewed!" Within an instant, Lucius returned with the vile and Bellatrix thrust it into Hermione's mouth- who nearly choked on it. "Now, answer me!"

"I don't know!"

"She must be telling the truth," Narcissa said quietly as she saw her son's eyes tinged with fear and guilt.

Bellatrix relaxed then kicked Hermione aside. "They got it from my vault, no less. No matter, we'll summon the Dark Lord then; he'll do away with her, Draco, now. Prove to us that you're still on our side!" She commanded

Draco looked from his father to his mother and then to Bellatrix who was smiling joyfully at the prospect of watching the life vanish from Hermione's eyes. Draco saw no help from either of his parents so instantly he cast a spell, _"STUPEFY!" _Bellatrix screamed-completely caught off guard- as she was thrown against a wall. Narcissa and Lucius were too shocked to move and Draco grabbed Hermione. "GET HIM!" Bellatrix screeched. But neither Malfoy would obey her as their son and Hermione vanished before their eyes.

_**You know, maybe I should write a story where Draco is victimized… I bring too much torture to Hermione in my stories!**_


End file.
